


Time Alone

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Established Relationship, Ficlet, First Time, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Nudity, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A storm is brewing, but what about their own relationship, Is it on the rocks, or does Spock need time alone?</p><p>Art by: Elfqueen55</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Alone

We walked along this path just yesterday.

We were content as we explored the beach front, hand in hand.

I could feel the sand between my toes.

It was Jim's idea to remove my sandals. What a fascinating sensation.

We talked about many things, some things were work related while other subjects were of a more private nature.

When we retired for the night, it was to be spent in each others arms.

It was an amazing experience.

He's still asleep where I left him. 

I do not believe he knows I am no longer by his side.

I am new to this. I just needed some time alone.

To think about where this shall lead to.

A storm is brewing. I should return.

And yet, I feel uneasy.

What shall I do...


End file.
